


[once upon a time there was you and me]

by faith_gigliorosa



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AMV, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Broken Promises, Dark, Demons, Desperation, Fanvids, M/M, Promises, Regret, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_gigliorosa/pseuds/faith_gigliorosa
Summary: [Once upon a time there wasa vampire and a werewolf]
Relationships: Gear/Kuro | Sleepy Ash, Gear/Tsumugi Youtarou, Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 3





	[once upon a time there was you and me]




End file.
